1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved misalignment flange for connecting two misaligned conduits in fluid-tight communication, and more specifically relates to an improved ball and socket misalignment flange that utilizes a stored-energy seal to ensure fluid-tight communication.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is common in the oil production and refining industries to utilize a ball and socket type flange to join two misaligned pipe ends. These prior art ball and socket flanges have found application in both above-sea environments and sub-sea environments.
U.S. Pat. No. 664,291 discloses a universal pipe coupling utilizing a ball and socket arrangement for the metallic connection of air pipes or steam pipes between railway cars.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,997,197 discloses a ball and socket pipe coupling for connecting the ends of two pipes which are axially misaligned.
Both of these prior art inventions are representative of the attempts made to provide a fluid-tight, ball and socket flange for coupling misaligned pipes. However, each attempt has experienced certain drawbacks such as a high degree of mechanical complexity and therefore fabrication costs, and inferior sealing abilities, especially in high pressure, high temperature, and/or corrosive environments.
Accordingly, the present invention overcomes these and other limitations of prior art misalignment flanges by providing a ball and socket type misalignment flange that utilizes a stored-energy seal for fluid-tight communication between the pipes under high pressure, high temperature and corrosive environments.